Secondary Measures
Satellite Beta-55, orbiting Laxisour Overseer David Lane picked up the call. "Yes, sir?" "Sorry, Lane," mused the newly-appointed Director Johannes Klopp, "just checking if you realise what time it is." Lane cocked his head sideways slightly, a habit which he couldn't shake. "I beg your pardon, sir?" "Your team has been down there for too long. I called to ask you whether Ward is a priority. So is he, Overseer? As of now the other Overseers have voted for a PMI launch. I need your team out in twenty or I'm relieving you of command, do you understand me?" Klopp snapped. "With all due respect sir-" he began. "Get the team out," Klopp interjected. "And get it over with, Cyril or not." "Yes, sir!" The call went dead. He turned to his subordinates. "Tell them to vacate the area in ten minutes." A01 Command Klopp's hand brushed once again over the switch. Once flicked, the PMI launcher on board Beta-55 would launch a single projectile that would eradicate Laxisour. The satellite, of course, would have to be magnetised to a ship. But should he order it to? Lane's tone was that of insubordination. He could possibly demote him when it was all over. Or just fake an accident. He pondered over the last one. That is a pretty good idea. Beta-55 Lane watched the green planet through the large viewing port. It looked so tranquil, despite the hundreds of men down there, shooting each other. The console behind him clicked, and Brian Shaw's voice came on. "Lane, I don't think we can do it in ten." The signal was weak and crackling. Lane nodded to Michael Valentine, who adjusted the quantum signal. "You've got to. They're gonna PMI the place." "Klopp wouldn't do that," Shaw replied, silent for a second, "Would he?" "Honestly, I don't know about Klopp. I've never actually spoken to him in person. In fact, I hadn't spoken to him until three minutes ago. But from his attitude, he probably would." Shaw could be heard cursing away from the microphone. "I'm down twenty-odd men. And we have a small problem. Schumander, Landell and Sirovsky are missing. Plus, I think...I think Jake is on the surface, and the corridors can move." "Do what you can; if you don't make it, I'll have to use the Extraction Module." Shaw went silent. He gave an affirmative and ended the call. Behind Lane, Gillian Valentine - Michael's wife - called out. "It's Klopp again, David." A01 Command "You have two minutes," Klopp said, "Why aren't you extracting your team?" "Don't you dare, Klopp! My men are still down there, and sooner or later they'll have Cyril." The Director didn't notice the informal tone Lane was taking. "That's it. I'm taking this into my own hands." He flicked the switch. Beta-55 Nothing happened. The peaceful image of Laxisour remained in the dark sky. "You underestimated me, Klopp," said Lane as he hung up. He gave Michael a thumbs-up. "What did you do?" "I merely disconnected the launcher module from the sattelite. The rockets, however, are still on board. We cannot dump that, can we?" "Absolutely not," he noticed Sandra Klein at the door way, "Sandra! How does it feel, being insurgents?" "Kinda strange. Maybe I'll blow up Command next," she said sarcastically while sipping coffee." Suddenly, the sattelite shook. "What was that?" asked Gillian. Michael ran through several screens on the console. "Klopp's taken control of the satellite. He's re-magnetised the launching module." Valentine exclaimed, "Shit!" Lane looked at Sandra. "The projectile will take some time to reach the planet. Get down there and use the extractor." But she was already out the door. Lanes saw Sandra's ship detatch itself from the satellite, and fly off. Then he saw the PMI rocket. It looked really fast, but it was just a trick of space. Or was it? "Dammit, the he put the PMI in hyperspeed. It's gonna reach within a few minutes." He looked at Michael and Gillian. "She's not going to make it." Sandra's voice came over the intercom. "Remember when I told you about the McZeal brothers and how they inspired me, David?" "Yes, what is this about?" "They sacrificed themselves for the Confederate, for the greater good. They were in that building so they could save our old Director. It's only necessary that I do the same. I knew this day would come." "Sandra? Sandra! No, please, don't do it!" "And leave fifty of our best men to die? I have to do this." And with that, she cut him off. Out the viewport, he saw Sandra's ship smash into the PMI rocket, releasing the antimatter and vapourising both in an instant. Klopp's ship quantum-shifted into the space behind Beta-55. Then two heavy cruisers warped in.